Mirror Mirror
by kittyxshojo
Summary: Bakugou cannot look Midoriya in the eye , and Midoriya just won't stand for it. /RATED M FOR SMUT. Very smutty/


"What the actual fuck is that sound" Bakugou said through groggily slurred words, almost to the point of shouting. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes and sat up on the bed, causing the sheets to reveal his naked chest. He turned his attention to his bedroom door noticing the sound was coming from the outside of it. He listened intently, and noticed it was the sound of running water. To be more exact, it sounded like the shower was running. He realized only moments later, he was alone in his bed which was quite odd considering he was cuddling up to Deku the night before. Gathering his surroundings, he guessed it was only Deku taking a shower. Fucking Nerd, why couldn't he have been quieter? Although considering his mom wasn't home to wake him up today, due to visiting relatives for the week, Bakugou guessed he owed it to him for waking him up so abruptly. He looked to his clock that hung so gingerly on the wall. It was 6:30am. They would have to be at school in a couple of hours unfortunately. God did he not want to have to deal with another one of Aizawa-sensei's pop quizzes today. He flopped down back on his bed, and immediately inhaled the scent of it. It had a mixture of Deku's dumb smell and his own, with some added in sweat probably from the night before. Right, the night before. He started to flush a light crimson just thinking about it.

They were a tangle of arms and legs and Bakugou was quite surprised in all honesty that they didn't wake up the whole neighborhood with their moans and groans. He quickly grabbed the nearest pillow next to him, and smothered his face with it. He still couldn't believe the bastard was so skilled in bed already. Who the fuck taught him to suck so good? The loser must have learned from watching porn.

The boy laid in bed for a couple minutes entangeled in his own thoughts until Midoriya came walking in through the door a towel wrapped around his waiste, and another in his hand that he was using to dry his hair off. He closed the door ever so lightly behind him, then stoped in his tracks for a moment when he turned around and realized Bakugou was wide awake. A smile appeared on the boy's features, "So you're awake?" He asked as he sat himself on the bed. He dropped the towel he was drying his hair with in a nearby chair that sat at the side of the bed. "No shit. Thanks to you." Said Bakugou, sitting back up in the bed. Midoriya looked at him sheepishly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make so noise. "

"Well, it's fine. I can't expect you to be the quietest person in the world, especially since you were louder than me last night" Bakugou quipped with a smirk.

A blush immediately entered the younger teen's features, "K-Kacchan. That's not fair. "

"How's it not fair? It's the truth isn't it?"

"Yes but" He turned to look bakugou in the face, "It felt so good to be inside you. It would be impossible not to make any noise."

Now it was Bakugou's turn to blush. He quickly turned his head away. "How could you possibly say that out loud? You shitty nerd. Do you have no shame?"

Midoriya didn't say anything. This was weird, because usually he would laugh or lightheartedly apologize for his statements with, that dumb goofy smile of his. He looked to Midoriya and flushed even more when he realized he was just gazing at him. His eyes held such a stern look and he detected a hint of annoyance in his facial features. "W-what? Is there something on my face? What the fuck is it?"

Midoriya sighed, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Turn away from me when you blush"

"No I don't. What are you talking about?"

"Yes. Yes you do. I thought you realized by now that nothing escapes my eyes"

Bakugou raised a skeptical brow, "Oh yeah? Name one time where I have?"

Midoriya smiled sheepishly, "Well Just now. And well, Last night. You wouldn't look at me once. When I kissed your neck, when I sucked you off, when I was inside you, even when-"

"Okay okay! Fucking hell Deku." He turned away, flushing even more than before, "I get it"

What Midoriya was saying was alas true. He hardly looked him in the eye the whole entire time they made love last night. He would cover his face with his hands or grab a nearby pillow to cover his face –anything that would hide his features. The situation was entirely too embarrassing already, and to look him in the eye at all while they had sex would just make him a self conscious wreck. He often did this whenever Midoriya made him embarrassed or blush like a fucking pansy. Bakugou didn't like deku seeing him at his more vulnerable moments. It was sort of like a defense mechanism in a way.

"I really dislike it when you do that you know? I mean, I want to see every part of you, especially your face"

"But that's so…so embarrassing. " Bakugou said turning his head even further away from the other boy. A sudden hand cupped his chin, and turned his face back around. Midoriya's face looked earnest as ever and a light blush was forming on his features as well. "I want to see that side of you. Don't you trust me? "Bakugou was almost taken aback by the other boy's persistence. When they were younger he'd never argue with him over anything, usually he'd roll over and deal with it. Now he wouldn't give in to any of his commands so easily. Bakugou exhaled a reluctant sigh "Okay…fine. I'll try. Are you happy now?" A huge gleeful smile emerged on the lips of Midoriya. He let go of the other teen's chin, wrapped his arms around him, and hugged him, tighter than he ever did before. "Thank you..Kacchan"

Bakugou smiled into the hug, "You don't have to be so happy about it, idiot" He mumbled.

Midoriya let go of the hug, then folded his arms, "I suggest we try right now"

Bakugou looked at him, surprised "We have school in an hour"

Midoriya leaned in to peck him on the cheek and beamed, "Well we better make this quick then. And I have the best way to do it." He got up from the bed, and made his way in front of a large oval shaped head-to-toe mirror that was gingerly placed in front of a small desk drawer on the opposite side of the room. Honestly he didn't want the dumb mirror in his room, but his mom insisted that he kept it there because there was nowhere else to leave it in the house apparently. He watched as deku examined it for a bit, looking behind it and then at its sides. He turned his attention back to bakugou and simply said, "C'mere Kacchan". He motioned for him to get up with his hand. He made his way off the bed, the sheets that were so gingerly covering his naked body this whole time slipping off him. He watched as midoriya redden slightly, and then bit his lip while looking at the entirety of his unclothed physique. Bakugou chuckled. How was the idiot still shy about this when he nearly devoured him the night before? Although, he couldn't say that he didn't think the gestures was adorable in a way.

"What are you doing?" He asked making his way towards the other.

"You'll see" he simply replied. He grabbed bakugou gently by the hand, and made him stand in front of him. Bakugou stared into the mirror, watching Midoriya behind him stretching his arms, before moving his slender hands over bakugou's shoulders, a smirk dancing on his lips. A shiver came down bakugou's spine; the same feeling that came over him the night before. The shit nerd was making him unnerve again.

"Deku?" he said, staring at the shorter boy through the mirror.

"Well." Midoriya began, his breath on the nape of his neck. Bakugou could feel his lips near. "I've concluded that to help your fear of me watching you during sex … we'd just have to fuck in front of this mirror. That way you won't be able to escape my gaze at all. You'll learn to get used to it" He said matter of factly, as if reciting an obvious piece of information.

Bakugou's eyes widened. Did he hear this guy correctly? He wanted to do what? "Wait what-"He shut up abruptly when Midoriya forcibly pulled his chin with a grip that he hadn't knew the shitnerd had. Deku firmly planted his lips onto his, his lips tasting faintly of mint toothpaste. He started to give chaste kisses over and over again, each one lasting longer then the last. At last he pulled away, still holding his chin in place. Bakugou was breathless at this point, and desperate for it to continue. Midoriya eyes lingered on him for a few long moments as if analyzing made bakugou awfully self-conscious of himself. And as abruptly as he stopped, he continued. This time, a tongue swept against his lips and then entered the cavern of Bakugou's mouth, and explored every inch of it. His heart felt as if it was going to pump out his chest at this point. Deku leaned in forward to deepen the kiss, causing bakugou to instinctively put his hands on the others naked back, pulling him close, his back against the mirror. This action accidently made the towel that was covering Midoriya's waiste this whole time drop to the floor. Midoriya pulled away from the kiss when this happened. "What happ-" And before the white haired beauty could even finish this question his eyes landed on – not the towel- but what was covering it. There stood midoriya's erect throbbing member standing tall and proud. Flushes entered both the boy's faces simultaneously.

"You didn't have to be that excited over a kiss you dummy" Said bakugou looking away from the throbbing thing, onto midoriya's clearly embarrassed face. "It wasn't just the kiss" he said almost protesting the opinion just stated, "It was..it was seeing you. Seeing all of you get off that bed. You're beautiful kacchan" If it was possible to get any redder then bakugou did at the moment,he'd be a tomato. The comment chimed in his ears like calming church bells, but also struck his heart like an arrow hitting its target, as cliché as that sounds. This was the first time anyone had ever said that to him. Of course he'd gotten many compliments over the years most of the time for his fighting skills and sometimes people called him a genius, but beautiful? Nope, he'd never heard that one before. He didn't know what to say or how to react, and he went to cover his face with both his hands to hide this vulnerability. Midoriya abruptly stopped this action grabbing both his wrists. "You're doing it again" he stated with a smile. "Didn't you say you you'd let me see?"

"I know." He started now looking at the ground, trying his best not to make eye contact.

"I want to see" Midoriya simply said, the usual calmness in his didn't bother to wait for bakugou to do this on his own, instead, He turned bakugou back around in front of the mirror, cupping his face with his left hand, and forced him to stare into the mirror,bakugou's blushing reflection staring right back at the both of them. "You're cute kacchan" he said chuckling to himself. Bakugou bit his lip embarrassed, "And you're an Idiot"

"I know" He laughed.

Midoriya leaned his body further into the back of the other boy and exhaled his warm breath onto his neck. He moved in, to plant his tinder lips on the nape of his neck, and sensually started kissing his neck, first ever so softly, and then, his kisses became suddenly rough. Watching this in the mirror it was as if deku was sucking the life out of him. A moan escaped the lips of bakugou, bewitched by the feeling of this action. You can imagine his displeasure when he watched deku remove his lips away from his neck. Bakugou gazed at him, as he reached over his shoulder to the dresser behind the large mirror and grabbed a tub of lotion. He let go of his chin, to remove the lid of the lotion. He scoped up some of the creamy substance with his four fingers, and proceeded to rub them together. He placed the tub back on the dresser, then made sure to bring his hand back to bakugou's chin, forcing his gaze back on the mirror, holding slightly tighter than before.

Without warning he plunged a finger into the other causing another voluptuous groan to escape Bakugou's lips. He closed his eyes, trying to savor the sensation that was prevailing through him. He bit his lip and arched his back, trying to get the finger deeper inside himself. Midoroya chuckled at this.

"You're enjoying it this much?"

"Be quiet and continue you bullshit nerd" He commanded, his voice a shaky grunt.

"Hai hai"

With this order, he stuck another finger, and then another in his sensual hole moving them forward and backwards in a repetitive motion, loosening the others tight hole. The sensation was electrifying so much that he couldn't stand up right anymore. Bakugou leaned in forward in the direction of the mirror. He placed both his hands on either side of the mirror leaning forward, arching his bottom while doing this.

"Ah kacchan, you're sucking in my fingers" Said Midoriya almost above a whisper.

Bakugou grunted in satisfaction, "P-put it in me now. I'm ready"

"Are you sure? I really think I should prepare you more first-"

"Izuku" Bakugou interrupted. And that was all he had to say. He tilted his head just in time to see his adorable shit nerd blush at the call of his first name, through the mirror. He watched him become slightly unnerved, and now restless. Bakugou grinned; he knew this was one way to make the other a wreck. It made him very embarrassed, and it was a sure fire way to get the guy to do whatever he wanted.

"A-As you wish kacchan"

Quickly he gently removed his fingers from the inner confides of the other, Bakugou whimpered. Midoriya then, with the lotion still left on his hand, started rubbing his own still throbbing cock. He tilted bakugou's head to give him another passionate kiss, his tongue wrapping around the others. Bakugou was almost caught in it's entrancing spell, but the feel of Midoriya's thick penis entering him brought him out of it, and made him gasp . It hurt like hell, probably worse then any fist fight he had been in his life. It hurt like this last night, but he hoped his tight ass had loosened up since then. Maybe he should have made Deku prepare him a little more.

He grunted, when he felt Midoriya slowly thrust in and out of him. He closed his eyes trying to get used to the throbbing thing inside of him. He felt Deku's hand leave his chin and moved onto his own hard cock, touching the tip of it, gathering some of its pre-cum, and began to mechanically jerk him off. His hands were smooth and his grip tight. The motion of his hand was slow but satisfying. He did this all the while increasing the speed of his thrusting into bakugou. Soon he was plunging into the other boy quite wildly, and bakugou's ass became quite accustomed to this. The pleasure was running all over his physique.

"I think I'm gonna cum" Bakugou said through gritted teeth.

"M-Me as well "

Soon both boys were in a frenzy of delight contentment as Midoriya shoved his cock faster than before. This felt better than last night bakugou thought almost amused. Finally with one finale thrust Midoriya came into bakugou's hole, and bakugou came onto the mirror with a cry.

They both stood there for a few minutes breathing hard trying to gather ther bearings. When Midoriya finally pulled out, bakugou immediately turned around and wrapped his long arms around Midoriya's neck. "You were..amazing" He chuckled.

"Only because you let me see your face this time" Midoriya smiled.

Bakugou brought his hands down the others waist, and resting his head on the shorter boy's tangle of hair, which was still slightly wet from the shower he took. Midoriya wrapped his arms around bakugou , and gave a chaste kiss on the neck. "I made you ruin your mirror. I'm sorry"

Bakugou shrugged and lightly chuckled, "I can clean it up. Besides, it's a pretty fucking ugly mirror"


End file.
